


Right Where I Want You

by Yoshi1123



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Couch Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi1123/pseuds/Yoshi1123
Summary: Akali has been teasing Kai'sa for a while now, making their lives on and off the stage tense with desire. Kai'sa decides to finally make her move after one of their live performances.Luckily for them both, it ends exactly how she wanted it to.
Relationships: Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 101





	Right Where I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what up, it's ya boi
> 
> Here's another fic, written by yours truly, for my bro, @CecStacruz on twitter. Check her out, she's great.
> 
> Hope u like horny yall
> 
> Also, friendship ended with Akalynn. Now Kaikali is my otp

With the blinding stage lights, roar of the crowd, and thrum of the bass beneath her feet Kai'sa once again found herself on stage, performing elaborate dance moves and singing her heart out in front of millions alongside her fellow band members. They had been on stage for well over an hour now, and she could feel her muscles straining with exhaustion and almost imperceptible beads of sweat running down her toned abs into her low waisted leather pants. It was exhilarating and intoxicating, and part of her wished that it would never end. She couldn't stop herself from smiling brightly the whole time she was performing. She loved this and there wasn't anywhere she'd rather be than with her three greatest friends up on that stage.

Amongst the whole show of glitz and glamour, though, there was something else going on that made her feel like the show couldn't end fast enough. Another feeling was building inside her and threatened to break her professional composure. It made the whole performance even more exciting and completely unbearable at the same time, and it was all that little rapper's fault. They had been dancing around each other for weeks now, both literally and figuratively. The coy flirting and innuendos off the stage became subtle touches and suggestive looks under the spotlights. Kai'sa had never been one for fooling around in ways that might get her in trouble, but Akali's reckless and fiery attitude made the dancer want to go wild.

As their little game of cat and mouse grew bolder, so too did the choreography on stage. Kai'sa had been adding more moves to their routine that involved the K/DA members in close proximity, either working together to perform moves or simply dancing close to one another. Akali noticed the opening that Kai'sa had provided her and took full advantage of it, with hands lingering around Kai'sa's waist during one move or pressing herself up against the dancer more passionately than strictly necessary during another. Kai'sa was just as quick to return the favor when the opportunity presented itself, and they found themselves fighting to control their desires when they were nearby.

Fighting to maintain her bubbly popstar facade, Kai'sa couldn't help glancing over towards the target of her desires once again. The show was reaching its conclusion and the moments before the finale filled her with anticipation. As the girls sang the last few verses they came together in the middle of the stage and struck a pose that was punctuated with flashing lights, fireworks, and musical crescendo. This involved Akali standing right in front of her, bent at the waist and making what the rapper had referred to as "sick ass hand gestures" while being flanked by Ahri and Evelynn, their respective tails and lashers flared dramatically. The air was filled with the sound of applause as they held that pose for a few moments, catching their breath and basking in the praise of their fans.

This was when Akali had to get the last laugh, of course. She took this opportunity to push backwards into Kai'sa's hips, subtly grinding her ass against the dancer. The feeling of Akali's tight little ass against her crotch caused goosebumps across her skin and a hot flash of heat and desire pooled into her abdomen. She couldn't stop the gentle roll of her hips against Akali's behind even if she tried. She could control the urge to give a good swat across the ass, though, even as her wandering thoughts demanded that her hands be filled with that soft flesh covered with tight spandex. They were both saved by any possible inappropriate slip ups as Ahri thanked the crowd and bid them farewell, effectively distracting anyone from noticing the more than friendly touching and subsequent blushes rising on the two girls' faces. They broke apart, beating a hasty retreat to the backstage area as they waved and blew kissing to the crowd. It was another successful performance, and no one was any the wiser. She hoped.

The door to their private backstage room was flung open carelessly. The wall next to it was spared any damage as the handle was snatched by a long, dark lasher. The owner of the appendage gave Akali a disapproving look as the rapper tossed herself backwards onto one of the rooms couches, her legs dangling over the armrest. The rest of the band entered the room in a much more subdued manner and began moving around the room, performing post-performance tasks like removing accessories and touching up makeup. Akali ignored them, closing her eyes and contenting herself with sinking into the cushions, kicking her feet idly.

Ahri spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"Evie and I have a meeting in a few minutes with some important executives. We'll probably be a while. Will you guys be okay while we're gone?"

Akali just waved her off from the couch, not even bothering to look at their leader. Kai'sa finished storing her blasters away before responding. Those little guys didn't like it, but she didn't need security giving her any trouble about them.

"We'll be okay Ahri. I remember the way back to the hotel and I've got the room key in my wallet. I'll make sure our maknae makes it back safe too."

This earned her an amused scoff from the rapper, but Akali remained unmoved from her lounging position.

Evelynn pursed her lips and looked between the two girls as Ahri finished collecting her things and heading for the door. It turned into a sly smirk as she turned to follow the gumiho and left them with one final statement.

"Don't have too much fun while we're gone."

The room was pretty quiet as Akali continued laying there, beginning to doze off. Kai'sa watched her for a while, taking in the view and recalling all the teasing she had endured today. A plan started to form in her mind, and after a quick survey of the room, she set her plan in motion.

If Akali heard the sound of the deadbolt being locked, she showed no sign of it. Kai'sa wanted to ensure some privacy if things went the way she hoped. After she took care of that she made her way over to Akali's prone form, placing herself near the armrest the girl was dangling her legs from. There was a moment of doubt where her mind told her about all the things that could go wrong, but she pushed through it and placed herself between the rapper's legs. Akali's eyes shot open and she saw Kai'sa lean over her, hair cascading over her shoulder and framing her face as her strong arms braced her weight on either side of Akali's head. Kai'sa saw her eyes quickly look down and slowly work their way up her body, taking in the sight of Kai'sa's toned and curvy form in her revealing stage outfit. There was still a light sheen of sweat clinging to her abs and a few droplets trickling down into her abundant cleavage. It took a few seconds for Akali to tear her eyes away from the view, and when they locked eyes again Kai'sa saw that same intense look that Akali would give her when they were brushing against each other on stage.

"You've been teasing me all week," Kai'sa said, her voice rough and heavy with desire, "Is our little maknae all talk, or are you gonna make a move?"

Akali stared at her dumbly for a couple of seconds before flashing her one of her signature smirks that promised mischief. She finally moved, placing her arms over Kai'sa's shoulders and pulling her down into herself. As their faces got closer Akali's snapback was pushed up out of the way, barely staying on her head as the ponytail looped through the back barely held it on her head. Neither of them noticed that though as their lips met, and the feeling that had been building up in the past few weeks fueled them into a passionate session of making out. If Akali's movements were hungry, Kai'sa's were positively ravenous. As she kissed her Kai'sa sucked on Akali's bottom lip and gently bit her, tangling her fingers in Akali's hair underneath her hat. Akali couldn't hold back a moan and Kai'sa used that opportunity to slip her tongue into Akali's mouth. Akali tried to put up a feeble defense to keep some semblance of control over the situation, but she was losing against Kai'sa's oral onslaught.

When she pulled away Kai'sa was blessed with the beautiful sight of Akali beneath her, her hair wilder than usual, her face blushing, and her lips swollen from their lurid kissing. She let her eye drift downwards, taking the sight of Akali in her revealing stage outfit. All the exposed skin around her tube top made Kai'sa wet her lips in anticipation, but what really caught her attention were the little twin bumps that stood out against the rest of said garment. Kai'sa couldn't recall exactly when Akali had stopped wearing underwear during performances, but thought of it sent tingles up her spine and across her skin from the sheer depravity of it. She reluctantly tore her gaze away, but the view of Akali's toned abdomen more than made up for the loss. The visual tour moved down into shapely hips and muscular thighs, wrapped up in snug spandex that left little to the imagination. Kai'sa wondered if Akali was going commando down here as well. Hopefully she would soon have the answer to that.

When she returned her gaze back to Akali's face the girl had managed to compose herself again, giving Kai'sa a cocky smirk.

"Enjoying the show? How about we move on to the second act?"

Akali punctuated her statement by reaching down with her ungloved hand and hooking her fingers into the front of Kai'sa's pants, trying to pull the other girl closer. She let out a sharp gasp as her hand was swatted away, and looked at Kai'sa in confusion. Before she could say anything else Kai'sa wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's thighs and pulled, bringing Akali's ass flush up against her crotch and keeping her legs wrapped around her waist. Kai'sa leaned over Akali, pinning her between her body and the soft cushion, and spoke in what could be closely described as a growl.

"You're mine today."

Kai'sa leaned in to kiss her again, her mouth rough and needy against Akali's. Her hands did not remain idle on Akali's thighs, though, wandering upwards between them and palming Akali's breasts through her tube top. Akali moaned into her mouth as Kai'sa rolled her nipples between her fingers. The legs wrapped around Kai'sa's waist flexed and pulled her tighter against Akali as she began gently tugging on her nipples. The movement earned Akali a deep moan from her in return and she felt an overwhelming feeling of impatience grip her. Kai'sa hooked her fingers into the top of Akali's tube top and it tugged down in a swift motion. Akali's petite breasts popped out of their confines and Kai'sa immediately began to tease her with her hands again. Akali's moans had grown in frequency during this and they continued to as Kai'sa broke away from their kiss to start planting kisses across Akali's jaw and down her throat. She left a few cursory hickies on Akali's neck along the way, her mouth eventually joining her hands on Akali's breasts.

Akali had one hand resting in Kai'sa's hair while she bit one of her other's knuckles to suppress her moaning as Kai'sa lavished Akali's tits with kisses. She would occasionally take a nipple into her mouth to tease her with her lips and tongue, then release it with a wet pop and blow on it to watch Akali's skin pebble with goosebumps. It was the best thing Kai'sa had ever seen, made better by the dark purple lipstick stains that she had left behind. Kai'sa felt like she could tease her maknae like this for hours, but her patience is not indefinite.

Kai'sa grabbed that gaudy heart shaped belt buckle that Akali insists on wearing and fumbled with it for a few seconds before getting it undone. Akali assisted her when she went to remove her skin tight pants, lifting her hips as Kai'sa peeled them off. Her earlier assumption about Akali's lack of underwear was correct. As she pulled her pants away a few strings of Akali's excitement clung to the fabric, stretching between dark spandex and her naked pussy. Kai'sa only pulled them down far enough for what she needed though, leaving them bunched up around Akali's ankles, dangling above her head. Crouching down, she took a moment to admire the neatly shaven hair that was just above a cute little barbell piercing.

Even though she must've been expecting it, Akali still jumped slightly when Kai'sa started placing kisses down her thighs. Even more dark purple kisses were left behind as Kai'sa explored Akali's soft, warm skin. When she finally placed a kiss directly against that wet flesh that threatened to burn her lips with the heat of her desire Akali let out a low moan and threaded her fingers into Kai'sa's long purple locks. Kai'sa gave her pussy a long, broad lick from bottom to top and Akali's nails dug into her scalp. The pain felt good and she hummed her approval into Akali's mound. When she started teasing the little bundle of nerves hidden under that piercing Akali hissed and used the hand in her hair to pull her back a bit. Kai'sa looked up to make eye contact with her, worried that she might have hurt her.

"Be careful with that," Akali said breathlessly, her cheeks flushed and eye lidded, "It's sensitive. Gently please."

Kai'sa just gave her a small nod and started working her mouth against Akali again, paying special attention to how much pressure she applied around her clit. She traced patterns against Akali's sex with her tongue, taking mental notes about which movements gave her the best reactions and repeating the ones that made Akali gasp things like 'right there!' or 'yes, more!'. It didn't take long before Akali's moaning began to pick up again. Her hips gyrated slowly, pushing her mound into Kai'sa's face and smearing Kai'sa's purple lipstick all over herself and Kai'sa's mouth.

"Bokkie, please…." she moaned, and the sound of Akali begging sent another shiver down Kai'sa's spine. She could feel how wet her own need was and the tight leather pants that she wore dug into her crotch in a painfully delicious way as she kneeled next to the couch.

"Inside…I need…" Akali continued, her voice sounding strained and desperate. Kai'sa got the message though, bringing one of her hands up to Akali's entrance and gently massaging it before slowly sliding in a single digit. The moan that Akali let out when Kai'sa curled her finger and hit that sweet spot could have woken the dead. Her back arched up from the couch and her thighs squished Kai'sa's face as she got closer to her climax. Kai'sa was in heaven. She decided it was time to finish Akali off, though, before she died from those trembling thighs. She managed to slip in another finger and applied a bit more pressure to that sweet spot while also gently sucking on Akali's clit. The choked gasp and quietly exclaimed, "Oh fuck," was all the warning Kai'sa got before Akali's legs started trembling even harder and the fingers in her hair dug in as Akali came undone beneath her. Her hips gyrated into Kai'sa's mouth and Kai'sa swore she could hear her nails digging into the couch. Akali let out another loud moan, this time with Kai'sa's name upon her lips, causing her heart to soar with happiness. Kai'sa continued stimulating her as she rode out her orgasm, only stopping when the tension was sapped from Akali's body and she slumped back down into the couch, her limbs limp and sprawled. Kai'sa extracted herself and used her newfound freedom from those lovely thighs to stand up and look down upon the messy ninja. Akali's skin shone with a thin layer of sweat and her chest heaved as she took deep breaths. She had thrown an arm over her eyes so Kai'sa couldn't really see her face, but the intense blush blooming on the little bit of exposed skin was obvious, spreading down her neck to her chest. Kai'sa leaned down and gently placed her lips upon the redden skin, leaving sweet kisses to cover her with more purple kiss marks. Satisfied with her work, she turned around and walked across the room, leaving Akali to recover on the couch with her titties out and pants around her ankles.

Crouching down next to her luggage, Kai'sa dug around in her duffel bag for a bit before finding what she was looking for. She couldn't suppress a little smile as she removed the black leather harness and the purple carrying case that went with it. She placed the items on the nearby makeup desk and began undressing, starting with her top. Her breasts bounced free as she released them from her gold plated top, which she placed neatly in the same duffel bag from earlier. She could feel Akali's eyes burning a hole in her backside as she continued, so she made a show of bending over and unstrapping her heels and placing them next to her top. She finally unbuttoned her pants and slowly slid them down her hips. As she pushed them down she bent at the waist and presented her bottom to Akali, giving her a great view of her entire backside. Akali wasn't the only one who had gone without underwear, and she must've gotten a great view of everything. When Kai'sa had pushed her pants all the way to her ankles she took the opportunity to look at Akali from between her legs. Her maknae was indeed watching her impromptu strip show and Kai'sa could see her absent-mindedly playing with one of her breasts. Kai'sa couldn't help but feel a little silly watching Akali from this upside down view and a laugh escaped from her mouth. She straightened up and kicked off her pants, placing them alongside the rest of her clothes in her duffel bag and turning towards the items on the desk.

She started with the leather harness, picking it up and situating it so she could slip her legs into it and slide it up to fit snugly around her hips. A pair of garter belts traveled down each leg to attach to a strip of leather that wrapped comfortably around each thigh. She took great care to maintain her toys and equipment, and the leather was soft and supple against her skin. She gave it a little tug and gave a little moan as the leather strap that went between her legs rubbed up against her wet and sensitive sex. She had to persuade herself against rubbing one out using the soft leather. Instead she opened up the carrying case next, unzipping it and opening it like a book. Inside was an assortment of items ranging from cleaning supplies and lubricant to the decently sized purple dildo that took up a good portion of the case. She carefully extracted the purple silicone from its resting place and inspected it for any issues before looping it through the metal ring on the front of the harness. She made sure it was properly secured and grabbed a bottle of water based lubricant. When she turned around with her new rubber appendage she saw Akali watching her intensely, one hand still playing with her breast while the other had traveled south to rub herself between her legs.

Kai'sa smirked as she cocked her hips in a way that showed off her toy. "Looks like you're ready for the next round."

Akali flashed her a smile of her own before singing a verse at her from the couch.

"You can go another round, round, round, round, round, round, round…"

They both started giggling at Akali's little joke.

After their laughter subsided Kai'sa made her way back over to her previous position between Akali's legs. Akali's fingers on her pussy had slowed to a languid pace. Kai'sa grabbed her wrist and slowly but firmly brought Akali's hand to her mouth. She then proceeded to gently kiss, lick, and suck on Akali's fingers, making sure to get every last drop that clung to her skin. Akali's eyes were locked onto her lips as they worked their magic, and her thumb idly traced the outline of her mouth when she had the chance. After a while Kai'sa finally released her digits with a resounding pop, licking her lips and giving Akali a wink.

Kai'sa made a circular gesture with her finger as she spoke her next words.

"Turn over, Kali."

Akali made a noise of protest towards the request, but complied anyways, rolling over onto her stomach and scooting backwards until her toes barely touched the floor and her face was pressed into the soft couch cushion. With Akali bent over the armrest of the couch at the waist presenting her cute little bubble butt to her Kai'sa found herself mesmerized. She was certain she had never seen a more beautiful sight in her entire life. Akali had shed her jacket and tossed it aside, so Kai'sa had a good view of the large dragon tattoo back covered her back and snaked down her thigh. She ran her hands up the outside of Akali's thighs before grabbing a handful of each cheek. Her flesh was soft and the muscle underneath was firm. A muffled chuckle came from below, where Akali had her head turned sideways on the couch, trying to look back at her but obviously failing.

"Having fun back there? I bet you've been thinking about doing that for a while."

Akali's nearly prone position meant she couldn't see Kai'sa's eyes narrow and a mischievous grin pull at her lips. A sharp crack resounded through the room as Kai'sa brought her hand down on Akali's ass with a firm slap. She yelped and pushed herself up from the cushion, her back arching and her lower body tensing up from the unexpected strike. Akali twisted at the waist to look back at her while supporting her weight on one arm. The pout on her face was cute, but it gave Kai'sa a moment of pause.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked first," she said, soothing the red spot on her butt by gently rubbing it with a hand.

What really surprised her though was when Akali's face turned a deep shade of scarlet and she turned away from her.

"No, it's….fine," Akali said meekly, speaking downwards into the couch. "I...kinda liked it. You can….spank me again…."

Kai'sa felt her pulse race as excitement flooded her veins. This unexpected submissive side of Akali was waking something inside her and made her want to go wild. She had to see more of this blushing meek Akali that she had discovered. Deciding to continue teasing the girl, she leaned over Akali, bringing her face next to Akali's and speaking quietly into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. What did you want me to do?"

Kai'sa could barely hear her as she practically whispered her next words.

"You can….spank me…."

Kai'sa's hand that had been resting on Akali's rear moved down as she started lightly dragging her nails up Akali's thigh. She finished by grabbing a handful of Akali's cheek and whispering to her once again.

"What's the magic word?"

".....please…"

“Good girl.”

The next smack was met with another sharp gasp that quickly rolled into a low groan. Akali’s hips wiggled against the armrest as she fought against the sharp burning sensation that Kai'sa's hand had left behind. Kai’sa wasn’t completely cruel though and rewarded her by rubbing her pussy just as soothingly as she had done earlier with her butt, giving that little barbell a very gentle tug as well. She was surprised by just how wet Akali had gotten. Her thighs practically dripped with her arousal and when she pulled her hand away her fingers were covered in it. She cleaned off her fingers the same way she had done with Akali's earlier and reached down for the bottle of lube from where she had set it down. The lid made a loud snap as Kai'sa flicked it open with her thumbnail. The lubricate oozed out of the bottle as she applied it liberally to her large purple phallus. She used her other hand to spread it around and coat all of the silicone with it. When she was finished she put the bottle back down and went to wipe the excess on Akali's sex to ensure thorough lubrication.

"Hey!" Akali cried, her body jumping from the sudden touch, "That's cold!"

"Don't worry," Kai'sa replied smoothly, "you're gonna help me get it all warmed up. Let me know if you need me to stop at any time."

With that last reassurance Kai'sa lined up the purple silicone to Akali's entrance and watched her for any signs of discomfort as she slowly pushed her hips forward, burying the strap on into Akali's welcoming pussy. Centimeter by centimeter she went, pausing a couple times and waiting for Akali to get accustomed to the sex toy pushing its way inside of her whenever she placed a hand of Kai'sa's thigh to stop her. It took a bit of time, with Kai'sa showering Akali with words of love and praise as she let her take her time with this new experience, but eventually it bottomed out inside of her as Kai'sa's hips ground into Akali's ass in a way that left her both wanting and fulfilled simultaneously. Kai'sa ran her hands up and down Akali's body, her nails ghosting across her skin and leaving goosebumps in their trails. Her fingers traced the large intricate tattoo that sprawled across Akali's back, only interrupted by the tube top that hung loosely around her waist. She placed kisses up her back, across her shoulders, and along her neck, like one might praise a goddess upon an altar.

Leaning in close once again, she whispered into Akali's ear, "Are you ready to get a little more physical? I'd love to see just how much you've learned from our choreography lessons."

"Yes, please," came the whimpered reply.

Kai'sa didn't hesitate to pull her hips back, leaving only the tip inside of Akali's wanting sex, before driving them forward with intent, slapping her hips against Akali's ass hard enough to make a soft clapping sound. It was followed by a loud moan that flew from Akali's lips. Using those powerful core muscles she had built up during years of dancing, Kai'sa set a steady pace as she rolled her hips back and forth, sliding her silicone cock in and out of Akali. All her nerves were tingling with excitement and the heat of desire burned in her chest as she watched Akali writhe underneath her, her moans becoming more frequent and labored as Kai'sa penetrated her. Akali was muttering and gasping into the couch as her body bounced and jiggled from the impacts of Kai'sa's hips against hers. That wouldn't do. Kai'sa wanted Akali to yell her name as she made her come undone with pleasure. Her hand snaked up Akali's back and into her hair, finally wrapping around the base of that wild ponytail that she had fantasized about a few too many times. Using this perfect opportunity, she pulled on the hair in her grasp, which earned her a gasp that melted into a moan. Akali arched her back as her head was forced backwards and Kai'sa didn't have to lean as far forward to whisper in her ear again.

"I want to hear you say my name as you cum, Akali. I want you to scream it in ecstasy. Is that what you want? Do you want to make you cum so hard that you can think of only me?"

"Yes!"

The sound of another sharp smack against Akali's ass filled the room.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, please, make me cum Kai'sa! I want it!"

Kai'sa redoubled her efforts, her thighs and abs tense with effort as she slid in and out of Akali. With the help of Akali's moans and occasional expletives she found all of Akali's weak spots and used them to drive her over the edge. It only took a few more seconds with her hand wrapped around Akali's hair and a few more firm slaps against her ass before Akali's whole body tensed up and she let out the loudest cry of pleasure yet. She was writhing and squirming underneath Kai'sa, her hips jerking, her feet kicking, and her thighs quivering uncontrollably as she lost herself in the feeling. Kai'sa pinned Akali's hips beneath her own, burying the toy deep inside her and prolonging her orgasm with the occasional roll of her hips. It was a long and intense orgasm, but eventually the tension began to leave Akali's muscles, her body slowly relaxing beneath her. As she began to come down from her high Kai'sa freed her hand from her ponytail and wrapped her arm around Akali's waist from behind, once again peppering her shoulders and neck with kisses. Akali's chest shuddered with deep breaths as she sank down into the cushions. Her whole body was covered in sweat, as was Kai'sa's, who had a plan in mind to prevent any uncomfortable post-coital chilliness from ruining the moment. With one last kiss, she broke away from her lover and stood up. Very carefully she pulled the toy out of Akali's dripping sex, which earned her a weak groan from her partner. After extracting the strap on, she took a step back to survey the scene. Everything below Akali's waist was a dripping mess, with her thighs and the arm of the couch getting the worst of it. Hopefully the dark stain on the couch would disappear before anyone would notice it, but that seemed like a slim hope.

Walking back over to her duffel back, she unfastened the harness around her waist, letting the leather slide down her legs. She haphazardly shoved it and the other supplies back into the bag,choosing to save the cleaning process for later. After zipping it back up she went over to a nearby closet and opened it to find shelves full of useful supplies, like a couple of soft blankets and throw pillows that she scooped up and carried back over to the couch. There she found Akali in the same position she left her in, looking like she had simply fallen asleep face down in the cushion. It took a bit of convincing, but eventually she got Akali to scooch over so she could set up the pillows and lay down next to her. Akali immediately rolled over and buried her face in Kai'sa's tits, causing her chuckle as she draped the blanket over their naked bodies. They laid there for a while, simply enjoying being close to each other after such and intense session of fucking. It was interrupted by Akali mumbling something into Kai'sa's chest.

"What was that, 'Kali? I can't hear you."

Akali pried her face from Kai'sa's cleavage to look her in the eyes as she spoke again in a soft voice.

"I love you."

A huge smile pulled at her lips hearing those words. She leaned down capturing Akali's lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. Akali's face mirrored her own smile as they broke apart, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Akali."

"....next time I wanna top."

This earned her another chuckle from Kai'sa.

"You can certainly try, but I know how to get you right where I want you now."

* * *

The neon lights of the diner buzzed as they cast their colorful light down onto the sidewalk below, mixing with the dim yellow of the street lamps in the fading light of dusk. Through the window two figures could be seen sitting opposite each other in a booth. Their lavish and expensive outfits stood out against the run down trappings of the restaurant, but no one dared disturb them.

Ahri idly stirred her cup of tea, gazing absently into the swirling liquid.

"....do you think they're done yet?"

Evelynn glanced up at her over the lenses of her sunglasses, the dark purple circles reflecting the light of her phone that she had been focused on.

"They're young and healthy. I would bet they could go all night."

Ahri's cheeks colored a little as she smiled softly.

"Remember when we used to do that? When we first met? I bet we could've broken some records."

Evelynn hesitated a moment before putting her phone down, taking Ahri's hand into her own and lacing their fingers together. The hard metal of the rings on their left hands was a comforting feeling against her skin.

"...maybe we could try setting some records again."

Evelynn raised an eyebrow.

"...at the hotel. Right now."

Ahri looked up and made eye contact with her. Evelynn stared into her wife's eyes, seeing the love and desire in them, and made a quick decision. It took only a few moments for her to drop some money on the table for the bill, gather her purse, and take Ahri by the hand, leading her to the door. She wrapped her arm around her wife's waist as they walked and gave her butt a nice squeeze. Those other two weren't going to be the only ones having fun tonight.


End file.
